Home
by thkq1997
Summary: Elsa shares her story from her past, almost 200 years ago, with a man who share the same burden with her: To live forever. [One-Shot]


** Home **

Home is somewhere we can always turn to.

His voice was depressing.

Is been so long since she had a company, in her whole eternal life, life were just loneliness, she just feel it ever where, until she met him.

And not certainly where she expected to meet him, in an alley way at first, fighting off the thugs for her, and then onto the train going through New York.

At least she knows that someone has the same burden as her.

She has icy power, a castle, a title, a family, a sister.

He has icy power, a warm home, a humble field, a family, a brother.

But the only different is he is cursed, she is gifted.

But either cursed or gifted, bear the same burden, the feeling of being cast out, to be a loner, to be called a freak for the rest of their life.

But their family, their home, never turns their backs against the two ice-wielders.

But came with those power, came another twist that god won't let it go.

The power, gifted or cursed, came with eternal life.

Living forever, if you ask two of them what they are thinking now, you think they will said something like living forever is great, enjoying the world, enjoying life, how funny, cause they did done that, they enjoying the world in flames, in wars and killing, they enjoying life, seeing many deaths by the hands of sickness and unfairness, they live forever just to see what is capable of people can do to each other.

The feeling of growing old, and have children, having grey hairs seem so luxury to them now, seeing their love ones done just that, while they remain in their 20s, waiting for someday that they can grow up, get old with their family, and lived a happy life.

But neither of them can't do that, they spent 200s years wondering the world, and now with some twist of fate, they met in an alley way, he fight off the thugs with his icy power, and they moving up to a train, and when she shared her story with him, all he can do was telling her is ok now, we all the same.

And that's when his story begins.

With the train just keep going, his voice was sad and depressing.

He was born in a peaceful village in England, back then, the stories about adventurers and sailors is popular, kids everywhere always eager to play with their friends, pretend to be their favorite heroes, and some of them, wanted to do the heroic thing for real.

And some of them include a small boy from a small town, wishing to get out of his town someday, and become famous with treasures and fames.

But something he's always has to keep under his skin, something cold, something deadly, but that doesn't worry him at all, unlike Elsa, he never hurt his brother, and was always happy, sometime he even using that power to play around, and always keeping it under control.

But sometime, it always wasn't like that.

When everything got too far, he can only run, that's happened when he was 15 years old, when the villagers found out about his power, and they act like normal people would, '' Kill the Wizard!''.

And that's the last time he ever saw his family, his mother, and his home.

Home doesn't welcome him anymore, even if it wanted to.

And he finally can fulfill his dream of becoming an adventurer, optimism he is, and he did actually enjoy it for a while, the stinking smell of the ship's cabin, and alcohol smell lingering in the air, dirty clothes, and of course, the sound of cursing often in his ear-shot.

But came with those crazy things about a life of an adventurer, he can travel to new lands, new worlds, unexplored places on the map, and he's never happier than before, and he's totally forget about his icy power anyway, he was always so happy, sometime he got to drunk, he let it go, but the crews always drunk, so who cares?, it will thaw by his happiness eventually.

And he didn't remember about home anymore, only treasures and bounty await him.

But all adventure always came to an end.

When home just flashing back in his mind, he quickly pack up, and leaves as soon as the ship docked, he said farewells to the crew, and take his part of the treasure to his home, to his family.

But no treasure can replace lost time.

As they stand before their mother's grave, tear streaming down his eye, he has been such a fool, only know how to live for himself, abandon his mother and brother, he still can came back, the villagers can't remembered that long, all he did was just freeze a wooden wheel and got caught.

But he didn't came back, he were being illuminated by the glory of an adventurer's life, a life now he sick of, he cursed himself, cursed time not waiting for him to be with his family, his home.

But time can't be blame, we are all knew that.

It just only him to blame for now

And he hugged his brother, mourning for his family's lost, while somewhere far far away, a sister just found her way to control herself, and hug her sister in happiness, hoping for a great life together, while he and his brother, hoping for his mother to forget him.

Two lives, one beginning, but two endings, one is mourning, one is hope.

But their lives will never be the same, when the trolls told the queen the truth about her power, and him, finding it out the hard way, holding his brother hand at his dead bed, and mourn again, before him is an old man who used to be his brother, now laid lifeless, he still stuck in his 20s, she still stuck in her 20s, the both share it together.

And their life crossed path in a train, where his story just ended, and he sob.

Elsa wrapped a hand around him, feeling his cold against her, and let her head on his shoulder.

''Emil''

''Elsa''

They whispered, and keep the embrace, where their new home is, where their pains meet:

Forever and Long After

**If you like it, check my profile for the story '' Forever And Long After'', it will explain why Elsa is immortal, thank you for reading, reviews please ?.**


End file.
